Changes
by Vacation Romance Universe
Summary: Thomas and Tim live their normal lives, Untill they are summoned to a strange world. There they meet a Couple, Anakin and Ahsoka. They become friends, and discover new worlds and secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this story because I was bored, and I thought it was funny to write. I am going to do this with my friend Tim, who gives me the idea's of writing this. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter I: Surprise.**

It was a normal day. It was a bit rainy outside, but that couldn´t stop me and Tim from going to the town´s shop. The shop was located across our school. We were just about to enter, when Michael ran to us. He was always here when we bought some food, but we enjoyed his company. We walked in to see the store filled with people. "Well, nothing's going to change here anyway" Time spoke. I nodded, and made some funny sounds with my mouth, picking up some water and food. Once I had all that I needed, I payed for it, and finally exited the shop.

Michael grinned, and pointed his finger at two boys at the age of 12, fighting each other. Tim began to laugh. "Hit each other harder!" He yelled. It was funny to see little kids act like they were everything.

"Tim!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. After 2 minuts or so, he finally gave up, and ran beside us.

"So what are you going to do after school?" I said, hearing the curiousity clearly in my voice. One thing was sure, he didn't plan to go videogaming with me and Michael. That was the most disappointing thing, because he had almost no time for us. It was his work, or his girlfriend. He really enjoyed her company. It was funny to see the 2 meter long man with a girl of the age of 15, who was half his size. People on school made fun off his length, what saddened me. Luckily Tim managed to ignore them, and focused all his attention on his girl. Still, Michael and I made jokes about him and her. But that didn't bother him so much.

**When school was out, 14:15 PM**,

Michael and I chatted some more while walking towards our bicycle's. Once we got them, we began our journey home. When we arrived at his home, I waved goodbye, and began to cycle as hard as I could go. I sighed. School was not what it used to be. People change, just like Tim. Although his behavior is like a 12 year old kid. I am still getting used to his girlfriend, which I don't like very much. But I was trying my best to accept her. Just as I began to daydream again, I noticed something black on the grass. I studied it some more, before stopping to inspect it. Once I could see what it was, my eyes widened widely. It was a girl. She had a grey cylinder next to her, laying in her palm. I slowly walked over to her, trying to feel her pulse. I didn't succeed. The girl was dead. I began to search in my pockets, to grab my cellphone. I pushed the buttons, calling the local authority. After hearing 20 beeps without an answer I began to worry. I couldn't leave her on the grass here… Right? No I couldn't. I ran over to her, wondering if I could lift her. I didn't have that much power in my arms, but I could still try it! I shove my hands under her body, lifting her in my arms. She was surprisingly light for her size. The funny thing was that she was the same size as me.

"How the hell am I getting her to my place?" I mumbled. I looked around searching for people, but didn't succeed. I sighed, and walked over to my bike, placing her on the passenger seat. I hopped on the bike, and began to move. How am I going to explain this to my parents? I can't come home with a dead girl. Oh, this is just great. Maybe I should drop her off at the police station? I wonder what that grey cylinder is.

Questions were streaming through my head like rivers, awaiting their answers. After 45 minutes of cycling, I arrived at my place. I looked around one more time before opening the front door. Once I stepped in, I was greeted by my overjoyed dog, who began to jump at me. I petted his head and began to walk to my room, opening the door. My room wasn't much. It had much Star Wars stuff though. Posters and such. If people saw it, they would laugh at me. But what do I care what others think about me. I walked towards my bed, lifting her slowly on it. Now that I could study her better, I began to notice some wounds. They were burning marks. I wondered how they got there. I trailed my finger over her body, to find more wounds. Just as I began to go a bit to low, her eyes opened widely. I jumped a little at her sudden movements. She couldn't move her body though. I gave her a concerned look. She tried to get up, but fell down from the bed instead. I watched her lying on the ground for a second, hearing her muffled screams of pain. She began to move her hand around her arm, picking up a small device. It looked like a communication device, but I was not sure. Not sure until she began to speak in it.

"M-m-master…" She managed to say, falling back to the ground after that. I wasn't sure what to do. I waited for her to move again, but she didn't move at all anymore. I began to poke her back, waiting for a reaction.. But nothing came. This time she was dead. I was a bit shocked by the fact that a dead girl was in my room. Where am I going to keep her? Maybe I should dump her somewhere. No that's wrong.

I began to think to myself what to do, until her device began beeping. "Larsha are you there? Master Tirton here."

I fell to the ground ,when a hologram of an old man, in ragged garments appeared. "Padawan Larsha are you there!" He said once again, getting a bit irritated. I guess he couldn't see her lying on the ground here. I frowned as the man began to sigh in frustration. I slowly crawled over to the device, planning to turn it off. It almost worked… Just as I could reach the button, the man noticed me. "Who are you? What did you do to my padawan?" He questioned angrily. I quickly took the device, and began to run out of my room, towards the front door. I didn't doubt a second, and began to throw the device away. "Hey I was talking to you!" The hologram could bring out, before being hit by my mom's car. Well isn't that great. How am I going to explain this situation to her? I thought about it one more time, when an idea popped into my head. I quickly closed the door, running towards my own. I entered my room, walking towards the dead girl to pick her up. I lifted her in the air, and opened my closet to push her in. After a few more pushes the closet closed. I walked over to my bed, to take place on it. I noticed my clothing that fell out of the closet. "Oh for god's sake…" I mumbled. Slowly I got up, putting the clothes back in the closet. Well actually I pushed them in Larsha's face. Just in time. My mother came in to greet me, like she did always. I quickly hugged her, and followed her into the living room to hear what happened at her work.

After 2 hours of listening to endless speeches, my mother began to start on cooking dinner. Well that's one good thing today. DINNER.. My favourite word. My father and sister weren't home tonight. My father had to work, and my little sister had some friends to play with. When we were done with dinner, I began to think about the girl again. Tomorrow is a new day, then I will speak to mother about the situation.I can't keep any secrets from her anyway. I entered my room, opening my closet to check on my guest. It was kind of disturbing that I had a dead girl in my room, but who cares. I dimmed the light, picking up a book named: Fate of the Jedi, reading it before sleeping. When my eyes finally closed, I had no idea what was waiting for me out there.

**In the next episode.. **

**Thomas (me) Wakes up in a strange and empty alleyway, finding his friend in it too. Was it all a dream? What is going to happen to them? Who was the mysterious girl…?**

**Bye,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaand here we go, Chapter 2, new worlds! Enjoy.**

Hard stone ground. I felt it. I slowly opened my eyes, still blurry from the sleep. After a few minutes, my sight fully returned. My eyes widened in shock. Where was i? Who did this to me? Did the old man on the device brought me here?

"Oof." I could hear next to me. I jumped at the sound, and turned around to look at the source of the sound. It was Tim. I frowned as he tried to get up, but was to tired to stand on his own. He found support against some kind of dumpster. " What the hell Tim?" I yelled getting worried. Tim took a few seconds to look around, and then finally turned around to face me. "Where the hell are we?" Tim asked confused. I was just as confused as him. "I don't know.." I answered slowly.

Suddenly someone poked my back. I jumped into the air, landing in the dumpster that was supporting Tim. The figure that sneaked behind me was covered in shadows. The silence fell, until she moved forward, showing herself. My heart began to beat faster.

"Who are you? What are you doing in this alleyway?" The girl asked curiously. I could not believe my eyes what I saw. It was a Twi'lek from the Star Wars movies. I slowly regained my pride, and struggled out of the dumpster. The girl stood there, motionless watching us. Tim didn't move either. He was too confused to talk or make any movements. "Are you going to a carnival miss?" I asked curiously, thinking this was all a joke. She frowned. "What is a "Carnival" sir?" she asked getting closer now. I held my hand out, motioning her to remain at her current position. She frowned even more, and crossed her arms awaiting a response.

"You know, a party where you can dress yourself funny." I said still watching the girl with caution. This time Tim made his move. He twitched his right eye a few times, and began to breath normally again. I patted his back, but didn't take my eyes away from the dressed woman.

"Is this some kind of joke? Why did you take us here? What do you want from us?" Tim yelled, drowning the girl with questions. She began to smile a bit. "I have no idea who you guys are, and why you are here. I don't know what's going on. But let me introduce myself. My name is Li"shi." She said, reaching out her hand, nodding to us. Tim was always the formal boy. He took her hand, and introduced himself. "Hi I'm Tim, nice to meet you."

I didn't take her hand, but nodded instead. "Thomas." I said, with a slight tone of anger in my voice. "can you answer my question now? Why are you dressed like that?" I asked. She gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

I returned the look, and began to walk out of the alley. She watched me curiously, as I reached the exit of the alley. My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped to the floor. "This.. This is impossible. Am I dreaming?" I asked, knowing nobody would answer it.

"Then we both dream the both thing." Tim said, sharing my look. The things we saw was unbelievable. Aliens of all species, mixed with humans were walking on the streets. Thousands of people. The buildings around me were covered with beautiful neon lights, reaching the clouds. The smell was a bit odd though. It smelled horribly down here. I watched strange creatures looking like rats cross my feet chasing each other. "Excuse me Li"Shi, but may I ask were we are?" I asked, as a flying car raced in front of me. She walked towards us, and stood still next to me. "Well gentlemen, this is Coruscant! Capital city of the galactic republic! Here happens everything." She said, saying everything more beautiful then it in reality was. "Like what?" I asked curiously.

She turned to face me. "Well, the galactic senate is located not far away from this place, filled with hundreds of Senators. The Senators debate about the war that's been going on lately. They decide were the money will be spend on. Then we have the chancellor. He leads the republic. He is the big boss. Also, there the Jedi temple. It's filled with selfless Jedi's, who fight for peace and justice. At the top of the Temple, there is the Jedi council, leaded by Grandmaster Yoda." She said, overwhelming me.

Then It came to me. The ultimate question I wanted to ask. "Do you know someone named "Anakin Skywalker?"

She frowned. "of course I know him. He's the chosen one!" She said excited. A blush was appearing on her face. "He is really handsome." She added. I frowned at the girls expression. "First I have to ask, don't want to be rude, but do you know a place for use to stay when we are here?" Tim interrupted. It hit me like a brick. Were we stuck here? Could we ever get back to our own planet? I am going to miss my parents..

The Blue Twi'lek nodded. She pointed at a building, 200 meters away from us. "You can try it there." She said, facing us again. I nodded. "Thank you for your support, we will find our own way now." I said, already starting to walk away from her. Tim shook her hand one more time, and followed me to the building.

"What are we going to do Tim? We can't stay here." I said worried. Tim nodded slowly, and patted me on the shoulder. "We must do what we can. Tomorrow we will start our search. Now that I mention it, we could pay a visit to the Jedi temple!" Tim said, with too much excitement in his voice. I laughed. "We wouldn't want to miss that right?" I answered, trying to open the door of the building. I frowned. How the hell does this thing work? I punched the control panel, regretting what I did. A man poked me on the back, intimidating me with his length and looks. It was some kind of Pig, covered in leather clothing. He wielded an axe on his back, just about my size. I jumped back a little, and pushed Tim forward to deal with the monster. "We are here for shelter for the night sir." Tim said, showing no fear. The pig waited a few seconds looking angrily, but washed away his expression to show a happy one. "Welcome!" He said, patting me on the back.

"Sorry about that, but I thought you were one of those street prowlers! Can't be to careful these days!." He said, guiding us inside. He pointed at a leather covered chair, motioning us to sit down. And so we did. "So how long are you planning to stay?" He said, raising his right brow.

"One night should do it." I said, feeling in my pockets for money. I succeeded and grabbed 50 euro to place it in the owner's hand. He frowned even more. "We do not accept this kind of money. Do you got any credits?" He said, anger raising in his voice. Oh dear, this is going to end well.

"I'm sorry, but we don't. We just arrived on this planned, not knowing of it's money." I said, beginning to worry what the man could do. He stood up. "Well, you can stay. But only if you help me with some chores."

I looked at Tim, who gave an expression saying: Fuck yes!. I grinned, and stood up following the man. Tim did the same. He stopped at a large iron door, with a small glass window in it's midsection. I dared to peek through and jumped back. "What the hell is that thing?" I yelled in panick, awaiting the man's reaction. He laughed a bit, and pushed us both inside. "You only need to collect it's eggs!" He yelled amused. I bounced the door attempting to break it's glass, but stopped when I felt a stare burning in my back. I slowly turned around to see two big yellow eyes appearing. I Looked at Tim as he gave the same scared reaction, and began to help me bounce at the door.

Suddenly the two yellow eyes became blue. A small cat-like creature came out of the shadows, purring softly. I poked Tim on his back, who turned around to see the cute creature. He bowed down to pet it. "Awww. Aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen." He said, losing it's fear. Too soon.

10 seconds later..

"BAD KITTY! BAD KITTY" Tim yelled, being thrown around the room. I ran in circles, hoping to escape the furry demon. Not very much later, I was thrown into the air too. It was playing with us. After flying into the sky again, Tim saw his opportunity to grab some eggs from the creature's nest. He quickly stood up, grabbing a stick that was lying on the ground. What a coincidence. He ran towards the eggs, but suddenly jumped back when the creature blocked his way. He didn't doubt a second, and began to hit the cat with his stick. It had no effect. Tim had two seconds two recover, when he was thrown into the air again, landing beside the eggs. "Oh yeah." He said, grabbing a pair.

He stood up, motioning me to call for the Pig-like man. I didn't thought about it twice. I ran to the door, bouncing as hard as I could. "We got your eggs!" I yelled, still attempting to break the glass. The door slowly opened, and the man pulled me out of the room. Not long after that, Tim was thrown out of the room, landing on a pile of dirty clothing. The man offered him his hand, and Tim gladly accepted it.

"Good Job. You have earned your stay here boys. It's room 103. You'll find it at the second floor." The man said, almost commanding us to leave. I nodded, and began to walk towards the elevator. "Have you ever seen such elevators Tim?" I asked confused. Tim shook his head, and began to push buttons on the panel. Finally the door opened, and beeped our location with it's mechanical voice. After 30 seconds of awkward elevator music we reached our floor. Once the door opened, I ran across the hall reaching the door to our room. I opened it slowly, and gave a wild look. It was cool. Very technical. There was some kind of Television, 3 Bedrooms, and a refresher. To say in one word, Big. I ran across the room landing on the nearest bed, resting my head upon it's pillows.

"Tomorrow we'll visit the Temple, and we'll find our way out of here." Tim said, watching out of the window. I nodded, and try to close my eyes. Tomorrow is a big day for us. Im very nervous about meeting the Jedi council! If we can even meet them.

**End of Chapter 2, New worlds.**

**Next chapter, Thomas and Tim meet some Jedi, what isn't going exactly the way they planned it to be. Thomas meets a twi'lek, and discovers a secret relationship between two Jedi's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, and welcome to Chapter 3, New lifes. **

**Enjoy!**

A yawn escaped my mouth. I slowly opened my eyes to see Tim enter the room with some weird vegetables. "What are those?" I asked curiously.

"That man gave them to me. He said it was food." Tim answered.

I frowned, and stood up from my bed, walking over to the table to inspect it. The vegetables looked like melons. Only they were purple. Tim picked up a knife nearby, and tried to cut the vegetable open. It didn't work. "I think you should try it with that thing." I said, pointing to a weird looking knife what was hanging at the counter. He nodded, and moved towards the counter to grab it. "What the hell?" He said confused, looking at the buttons on the knife. Why is there always a panel on things. I don't get it.

After many attempts, he finally activated the tool, shooting a laser out of it. "Holy shit!" I said, while the laser was breaking everything around us. Tim moved it towards the melon, what made it go to ashes. "Could this get any better?" I mumbled to myself, staring at our pulverized dinner. Well it could. The man entered the room without knocking to see what was going on. I could feel his anger growing when he looked around the ravaged room. When he was done looking around, he stared at me, not showing a friendly expression anymore. I backed up a little, hoping that he didn't kill me. He sighed, and walked towards Tim, taking the tool from his hands.

"Get out." The man yelled, already walking towards me to grab me. When his hand reached out, I dodged it, and found cover behind a fallen table. Tim didn't doubt a second, and ran out of the room, towards the elevator. He began to push the buttons nervously, waiting for the slow elevator to arrive. I crawled away from the raging man, following Tim down the hall.

"Oh for god sake!" Tim yelled, seeing that the elevator was located on the first floor. I am getting a bit nervous now. The man rushed out of our Room, running towards us. In panick I began to bounce on the elevator doors, and just in time, as the man was going to strike us down, the Elevator arrived. I quickly got in, pulling Tim with me. He began to push the buttons on the side of it, as I was trying to keep the man outside. Not that it helped actually. I could only manage to step on his fingers when he tried to open the door.

He yelled in pain, and began to grow more angry. The man began to walk away a bit, followed by a buzzing sound. The doors began to go yellow. That can't be good. "Tim! He's getting in!" I yelled, still trying to do something to block the entrance.

**Tim's POV**

I stared at Thomas, while trying to make the elevator work. After a few more attempts, the elevator began to move slowly. "I did it!" I yelled excited, seeing Thomas move away from the door. He walked towards me and patted me on the shoulder. "Good job bro." He said. He walked back to the corner, beginning to reach in his pockets. I opened my eyes widely, when he pulled out the knife I was holding in the room, attempting to slice the vegetables open.

"This could be useful" He said smiling, putting it back in his pocket. I grinned, and turned around to look out of the window. I could see the Jedi temple reaching out behind some buildings. I poked Thomas on his shoulder, what made him turn around to look at me. I pointed out of the window, towards the appearance of the beautiful shaped temple. His mouth opened in awe, and I grinned at sight. "It seems that's our next destination buddy." I said, preparing for the Elevator to stop. Once the elevator stopped, it opened slowly revealing a mysterious figure standing in the opening. our way out was blocked by a man clothed in leather garments. We couldn't see his face, because it was covered in shadows underneath his hooded cloak. "Excuse me sir." I said trying to push the man away. But instead of stepping aside, the man pushed me back into the elevator. Thomas gave me a concerned look. I nodded when I saw him moving towards his pockets, searching for the knife. The man didn't suspect anything, he just stood there watching us.

"Excuse me sir, but again, can we pass?" I asked irritated. The man moved forward, stepping out of the shadows to reveal himself. He slowly moved away the hood that was covering his head, and dropped it on his back. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The man asked curious but demanding. I frowned seeing that the man was at the age of 63, looking very fragile with his skinny body.

** Thomas's POV**

I saw Tim staring at the old man, who kept staring back. Finally I made my move. "that is none of your business sir, so move along. We don't want any trouble." I said, starting to feel self confident. I pushed Tim aside, now standing in front of the man. I already held the tool in my left hand behind my back, ready to strike at any moment. The man walked into the elevator, beginning to push some buttons. I quickly pulled Tim out, and watched the doors close. "Well, that was definitely odd." Tim said, dusting himself off. I nodded and began to walk into the lobby, seeing several people staring at us. Are we wearing something funny? Oh right, we are still wearing the clothes from earth. " I think we have to do some shopping." I said, starting to walk again. When we reached the exit, and left the building, I began to think. We don't have money for clothing. How are we going to get money around here?

I stopped Tim, what made him fall to the ground. "Tim, how are we going to survive here, if we don't have money to use? Also we need gear.. I don't think we can survive long without it, seeing these people here. Tim nodded, pulling himself up. "Look." Tim said, pointing towards a girl punching a man in his stomach. This place is a mess. "Should we help him?" I asked, awaiting Tim's approval. He nodded, and pointed at the device in my pocket. I grabbed it, and gave it a last look before handing it over to Tim. He began to walk towards the girl, keeping the knife behind his back. I frowned, and followed him towards her.

"Excuse ma'am, but could you stop hitting that poor man?" Tim asked formally, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and slapped him in his face, pushing him away from her. Well, that didn't go as planned.. I moved forward and pulled the girl away from the man, throwing her to the ground. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" The girl yelled at me, reaching into her pocket to pull a blaster out. I backed away from her, leaning with my back against a metal wall. Just as she wanted to pull the trigger, Tim slashed her with the device in her back. She opened her eyes widely, and after a few moments of shocking, she fell to the ground. The man watched the girl, and kicked her a few times to make sure she was dead. "Well thank you young men" He said, grabbing my hand to shake it. He did the same with Tim, who was still recovering from his murder. Tim dropped the device to the ground, and leaned over the dead girl, searching for a heartbeat. He didn't succeed. She was dead. The man patted him on his shoulder, and smiled. "How can I thank you two?" He asked, probably offering money. I was wrong. "Do you two need a Job? I have enough work for you!" He added excited. I frowned, and gave a concerned look to Tim. "What kind of a Job?" I asked, facing the man now. It was a bald man, with the posture of someone who went to the MC Donalds too much. He smiled, and began to feel his pocket for something. When he finally found it, he handed it over to me. It was some kind of Ipod, though the screen was blue with strange words on it. "Well, these people are wanted men. Bring them to an end, and you will receive great rewards!" He almost yelled, Trying to sound serious. Ha. Bounty hunters.. never thought about that. "But first, let me hand you an reward for this one!" He said, pointing at the dead girl. I guess she was wanted too. Tim shrugged, and shook the man's hand. "We are your men sir." Tim said, waiting for me shake it too. I thought about it for a second, but finally agreed. I shook the man's hand, and backed off a little.

"Good! Good!" The man said excited, starting to walk away. I grabbed him by the shoulder, what made him stop and look at me confused. "We can't do anything without some gear sir." I said, seeing an opportunity. He nodded, and motioned me to come with him.

Later…

We entered the building, seeing all kinds of bounty hunters sitting around. Twi'lek's, Togruta's, Humans, Rattatiki's and more. A twi'lek nodded to me, as I did the same. When we reached the man's office, he opened the door, walking towards his chair to sit down on it. "Let me introduce myself. I am Jagrah. Jagrah Rasik." He said smiling at us.

"Tim." Tim said, wanting to be the first to introduce. "Thomas. Surnames are not important now." I said, taking place on the chair in front of him. Tim did the same. "That's alright! So, I have taken care of your request for gear." Jagrah said, motioning a twi'lek slave girl to come in with a box in her arms. I didn't like slavery. I gave the girl a concerned look, but she didn't dare to look at me. She placed the box on his desk, opening it slowly. Jagrah waved his hand, and she quickly walked away, leaving the room. I dared to watch in the box, seeing two blasters and some armor in it. I grabbed one of the rifle's, and placed it in my hand, inspecting it curiously. Tim waited a second, and grabbed one of the armor's out of the box, lifting it in front of him. "This should do." He said pleased.

The man laughed. " You can change yourself there." He said pointing at the end of the hallway. Tim nodded, and walked out of the room holding his stuff. After few minutes, he returned looking awesome in the armor. It was the same armor as Jango fett, but the colors were a bit different. I grinned, and took my set of armor from the table, walking down the hall. I opened the door, to see some slave girls in the room. Oh dear. I smiled, not knowing what to do, and began to undress myself uncomfortably. One of the slave girls giggled, and I got even more uncomfortable. And a bit nervous. Finally after a few minutes, I managed to place the helmet on my head. Everything was red, showing coordinates at some things. Just as I was going to leave the room, a girl grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see the same Twi'lek girl who brought the box. She looked horrible. Like she was abused. What did she want from me?

"Where do you think your going?" A girl yelled from the back. Oh dear. I shrugged myself loose, to open the door and run back to Jagrah's office. Once I arrived, he looked concerned at me, and then noticed the expression on my face. He grinned, and began to stand up. "I see you met my girls." He said pleased. I nodded, and took place again. Tim stood up, and grabbed the rifle, to put it in his belt. I frowned, and stood up too, doing the same. "Go enjoy yourself, before you start. Oh, and your money is downstairs ready for you. One of the slaves will bring it to you." He said, pushing us to the door. I nodded, as did Tim. These armor's were awesome… I'm keeping these for sure. We began to walk down the hall, talking about what to do next. When we reached the slave girl with the money, Tim pushed her away what made her fall to the ground. He opened the box, revealing 100k Credits. That must be enough to buy a ship.. I helped the slave girl up, who was afraid of me. She bowed before us, and slowly walked away. Tim grabbed the credit's, to put them in a case next to him. I frowned when I saw his greed. What is happening to him?

"Let's get a drink first?" I said, pointing at a bar. Tim nodded, and gave the case one last look before walking towards the drunkheaven. He slammed his fist on the table, and ordered the only drink they had here, Ubrrs Brew. I ordered the same. "Still want to see the Jedi Temple?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Look at the money we made man! We are going to be rich! Screw the Jedi."

I gave him a concerned look. "We didn't even had training to use blasters buddy, how in the hell are we going to use them?" I asked. He took the blaster and pointed it on a glass. He shot at it, hitting it precisely. The bartender got down, being afraid. I hit him on the shoulder, making him stop messing around. "Let's get this over with, " I said, giving the bartender his money. He nodded, and stood up to grab the case of money.

We walked towards the exit, but I was stopped by the same bounty hunter that stopped my at my entrance. "What do you want?" I said irritated, still a bit scared of her. She smiled. "Where are you going hunny?" She said amused. I sighed and pushed her away. She gave me a confused look, and sat back down into her chair. I gave her one last look, and then finally left the building. We walked a bit, and finally found a Speeder Taxi. "To the plaza district please." Tim said, already knowing where to go. That is definitely odd. The Robot beeped some words, and motioned us to sit down on the speeder. I did what was told, but Tim pushed the robot aside, and took place at the drivers seat.

We began to fly…

When we finally arrived at the plaza district, we were greeted by some clone troopers asking us for our identification. Oh dear. "That man has our ID." Tim said, pointing towards an old man at the age of 90. The clone trooper nodded, and walked over to the old man. Tim began to run away, me following him. "That was a smart move." I said pleased. He laughed, and began to slow down. He pointed at a man captured by two clone troopers, walking around. "According to the Holopad, that is our next target. The reasons he must be taken down are: Stealing, Shoplifting, Rape and far more things to name." Tim said, already taking his blaster out. I nodded, and did the same. "You take the clone's, I take the other guy." Tim commanded. I obeyed. I ran across the roof, jumping into the air, landing behind the troopers. They didn't notice me. "Hello there." I said, what made them turn around. I kicked the left trooper in the face (Helmet), what made him fall to the ground. The other attempted to shoot, but was shot down by Tim's blaster.

The captured man laughed, and motioned me to release him from his chuckles. "Come with us quickly!" Tim said, pulling the man with him. After 100 meters of running, we arrived in an alleyway. "What are we doing here?" The man asked confused. But Tim pulled his blaster already, and pointed it at his head. "They want you dead buddy, and I obey "Them"." Tim said, pulling the trigger. The man fell to the ground, lifeless. Smoke went out of his face, dissolving into the air.

"What the hell Tim? Are you out of your fucking mind?" I yelled, making Tim give me a confused look.

"What? We need the money." Tim answered, not knowing that two figures were lurking on us. I pushed him to the ground pointing my blaster on him. "What the hell is happening to you?" I asked angry, not pulling away the blaster. His eyes opened widely, as did mine when two figures jumped out of the shadow, pointing their weapons on us. "In name of the Galactic Republic, you two are under arrest." One of them said. That.. Is.. Impossible… Anakin.. Skywalker? I think we are in trouble now though. "Tim.. Don't do anything stupid…" I said, trying to calm him. Anakin walked over to us, grabbing my rifle, and attempting to grab Tim's. Just as Tim wanted to make his move, The other figure jumped out and grabbed his rifle. This is getting more fun every minute. It was ahsoka Tano afcourse.. The one we missed.

"hello there" I brought out, trying to smile underneath my helmet. Ahsoka grinned, and pushed me to the ground. Just as she did, four Clone troopers came, picking Tim up, motioning him to move forward. Anakin pointed his lightsaber at me, motioning me to move forward. I nodded. Just as we left the alley, two other bounty hunters entered it. "Hey you two! Do you need any help?"

Oh god.. It was that Twi'lek again. She began to shoot at the clones, killing three of them. She noticed Anakin and began to run away. Anakin nodded at Ahsoka, and went after them. Tim looked at the clone trooper behind him, and kicked him in the nuts. The clone trooper fell to the ground, making Ahsoka pull out her emerald lightsaber. "Don't do anything stupid." She said, locking it on Tim. I saw my opportunity, and smashed my blaster on her head. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Tim nodded, and began to run away, leaving me with the Togruta. This is going to be fun.. I thought, picking her from the ground, and lifting her over my shoulder, following Tim.

Anakin came back into the alley, calling desperately for his padawan. Didn't I learn one thing from the movies.. Never separate them? Well this is going to end very good…

**End of chapter 3, new lifes. **

**Next chapter, We have a talk with Ahsoka Tano, and manage to discover secrets she shouldn't be telling us.**


End file.
